You Destroyed Me
by PinkyMistery
Summary: Un mois. Ils devaient tenir un mois. Mais le temps en a décidé autrement. Comment se détruire...


**Auteur : PinkyMistery**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Yaoi**

**Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !**

**Résumé : **Un mois. Ils devaient tenir un mois. Mais le temps en a décidé autrement. Comment se détruire...

* * *

**« -Ne le touche plus. Ne lui parles plus. Rejettes le. Frappes le. Je veux qu'il se sente haï par l'homme qu'il aime. Fait lui croire que tu as toujours joué avec lui. Je veux qu'il pleure, qu'il te supplie. Si il pouvait mettre fin à ses jours se serait encore mieux... »**

Il me disait ça avec un grand sourire. Comme si entendre ça ne m'atteignait pas. Je l'aimais à en mourir. Mais je ne voulais pas que par ma faute il lui arrive quelque chose.

**« -Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.**

**-...**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Hein Sa-su-ke-kun...»**

Il laissa un petit blanc pour marquer sa phrase, puis il reprit.

**«-Bien ! Rentres chez toi maintenant.**

**-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça, on ne se connaît même pas? »**

Il rigola tout en ouvrant la porte.

**« -Parce que j'aime faire souffrir les gens voyons... »**

**…**

**01.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire de rencontre. Ça fait 1 an déjà. Tu sais quelle chance j'ai hein... En parlant de ça, elle à décidé de me jouer un mauvais tour. Il a oublié qu'aujourd'hui était spécial. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais au début... Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas oublié, mais qu'il avait juste préféré passer une soirée avec ses amis plutôt qu'avec moi. Je me sens vexée ! Et frustrée aussi... J'avais passé la journée à tout rendre parfait. Et croyez moi ça avait été très éprouvant ! Teme ! Si c'est comme ça, c'est la grève du sexe ! »_

**04.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_Je suis désespérée... Je ne pensais pas qu'une grève du sexe serait aussi déprimante. Quand je lui ai annoncée il a juste cligné des yeux trois fois et a continué de travailler. Normalement il m'aurait supplié, j'aurais céder au bout de la 3è tentative et on aurait passés la nuit à se mettre dans toutes les positions du kamasutra. Mais là, il ne me touche plus. Je suis aussi chaud qu'une hyène attardée qui n'a pas mangée depuis 1 mois. Bon elle serait morte depuis longtemps, mais ne nous attardons pas sur les détails. Il ne me touche plus. Ne me parle plus. Il rentre de plus en plus tard. Je pense qu'il me trompe... »_

**07.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui je me suis lancé, je lui ai demandé s'il me trompait. Il s'est énervé et m'a frappé. Il m'a crié dessus. Il disait que je devait avoir confiance en lui, que s'il devait toucher un autre homme il me plaquerait avant. Je n'ai pas osée répliquer. Il m'a fait très mal. Ce sont les seuls mots que nous avons échangés cette semaine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je l'aime à en crever. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Mais lui est-ce qu'il m'aime ? »_

**10.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_J'ai peur. Il est revenue complètement alcoolisé, il m'a sauté dessus et m'a projeté contre la vitre. Elle s'est brisée. Je saigne encore. Il ne veux pas que j'aille à l'hôpital. Je me sens fébrile. J'ai mal... Je pense que je vais devoir le quitté. Je l'aime. Tellement. Mais on ne peut pas continué comme ça. Il me fait souffrir moralement comme physiquement. »_

**14.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées. Comme si il savait que j'allais m'enfuir. Il m'a attaché au rebord du lit. Ça fait quatre jours que je bataille avec mon bras pour pouvoir t'attraper. Je voulais tellement te raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé... La menotte me fait atrocement mal. Mon poignet doit être brisé maintenant. J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il rentre. Je sais qu'il va le faire. Et encore une fois, il va refaire la même chose. Me forcer à lui parler, me forcer à manger. Je ne fais que lui répéter que je n'ai pas faim. Que je veux qu'il me détache. Mais à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Il me fait son sourire que j'aime tant. Qui m'a fait l'aimer. Il le fait si rarement. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Je sais que ça ne changera rien même s'il me sourit. Mais quand il le fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout oublier. Je ne vois que ce sourire et c'est tout. Donc je finis par cédée. »_

**20.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_Je meurs petit à petit. Il avait dit qu'il me quitterait avant d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Je pleurais. Il était rentré avec une pétasse blonde et avait couché avec elle comme si je n'étais pas là. Je le suppliais d'arrêter. Mais ce teme n'en avais rien à foutre. Il voulait juste se vider les couilles ! Je le déteste. Je le déteste ! JE LE HAIS ! Sous mes yeux il avait fait ça. Je meurs petit à petit. »_

**23.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_Me hait-il ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me hait... Il m'a encore une fois frappé. J'ai cru voir des remords dans ses yeux. Comme si il regrettait ce qu'il faisait. Mais rendons nous à l'évidence, il ne peut pas regretter. Il ne peut pas... Il a déjà fait tellement de choses. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter mon cerveau de penser qu'il m'aime encore. Moi aussi je l'aime, du plus profond de moi. Je pense que si demain ou un autre jour il redevenait comme avant je pourrais lui pardonner. Je l'aime. Tout comme je le hais... »_

**27.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui il m'a dit des choses horribles. Il a dit que si je mourrais, il serait heureux. Il serait comme sur un petit nuage. Il voulait que je meurs. Que je ne sois plus. J'avais longtemps pleurer. Puis ayant décidé de m'arrêter. J'en avais marre de pleurer. Tous les jours c'était la même chose. Tous les jours... En séchant mes larmes j'avais vu quelque chose scintiller. Là, derrière la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. Un petit canif. Si c'est ce qu'il voulait je le ferais. Je disparaîtrai de la surface de la terre. Il est là. Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper, il est trop loin. Si seulement je pouvait avoir ce couteau, je pourrais enfin mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Je me réveillerai et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je l'attendrai. »_

**29.08.2013**

_« Cher journal,_

_J'ai enfin réussi à l'attraper. Je l'ai. Dans les mains. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'utiliser. Je ne sais pas... Si je mets fin à mes jours, sera-t-il content ? La vie serait peut-être plus belle pour lui. Il n'aura plus le fardeau que je suis sur les bras. Je l'aime. De tout mon cœur. Et si ça veux dire que je le rend heureux je le ferais... »_

**« Je t'attendrai. Je t'aime »**

**…**

Je rentrais à la maison. Pour le voir dépérir. Je le faisais souffrir et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter ça. Il pensait sûrement que je le détestait. Mais loin de là. Je l'aime et lui infliger tout ça m'étouffes. Je meurs intérieurement. Je déteste cet homme qui m'a imposer de lui faire ça. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'être aussi faible. Si j'avais pu lui tenir tête, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... La douleur que je vois dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il tourne la tête vers moi. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Quand j'étais rentrer avec cette fille à la maison et que j'avais dû RAAAH ! Je me dégouttes...

J'ouvrais la porte pas un bruit comme d'habitude... Je suis tellement désolé usuratonkachi. Il pleurait tous les jours. A cause de moi. Je me détestais de lui faire du mal. Mais j'étais obligé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt. Encore 2 jours et tout ça serait finit. Il me laisserait Il partirait de nos vies. Il me laisserait l'aimer comme il se doit. Encore 2 jours et tout ceci serait jeter aux oubliettes. 2 jours.

J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre m'attendant à le voir endormi. C'est ce qu'il faisait. Il dormait. Ses yeux bouffis me montrais qu'il avait encore une fois pleurer. A cause de moi... Je le recouvrais en essayant de ne pas trop toucher son bras menotté.

Une tache rouge sur le drap.

_Quoi ?_

Je rejetais la couverture et l'inspectait. Son ventre. Il était ouvert. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment. Je recouvrais la plaie avec mes deux mains. Elle était trop grande, beaucoup trop grande. Même avec tous mes efforts le sang continuait de coulait.

**« Arrêtes toi ! ARRÊTES TOI ! »**

Je devenais fou. Pourquoi ce sang ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler ?!

**« ARRÊTES TOI ! POURQUOI TU NE T'ARRÊTES PAS ! »**

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, le tachant au passage. Il était pale. NON ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Nous étions si proche de la fin. Il ne pouvait pas mourir !

**« Reviens ! Reviens ! REVIENS ! »**

Les larmes déferlaient sur mes joues.

Je me cognais la tête contre le mur. Je recommençais. Avoir mal me faisait du bien. La douleur apaisait mon cœur en mille morceaux. Il était mort par ma faute ! Je continuais. Ma tête me faisait mal. Je sentais un liquide chaud contre mon front. Ça me faisait du bien. Mon sang se mélangeait au sien. Nous étions liés à présent. Je continuais jusqu'à ce que ma vue se trouble. Ma tête heurta encore une fois le mur. Je me sentais tomber, mais ne sentais rien. C'est donc ça que l'on ressent quand on meurt ?

_« Attends moi j'arrive... »_

* * *

_Bon voilà c'est mon premier OS, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de cette fin... :/_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
